PORQUE YO SIEMPRE TE QUISE
by Luucy-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic. Advertencia de lemon. Es un one-shot de Levy y Gajeel, una pareja que me gusta mucho. Un acercamiento que marcará el principio de la relación entre la chica de pelo azul y el rebelde chico dragón come-hierro. Espero que os guste mucho.


**Hola a todos :D **

**Este es mi primer fic, y además con lemon. Soy nueva en esto de escribir, pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Un one-shot de Gajeel y Levy, una pareja que me gusta mucho. Espero que os guste ^^ **

**Un besito muy grande!**

**P.D.: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima (ya me gustaría que fuesen mios puajajajaja) **

**No me enrollo, os dejo leer tranquilos :3**

* * *

**PORQUE YO SIEMPRE TE QUISE**

En la biblioteca del ruidoso gremio de magos de Magnolia, había una chica pequeñita de cabellos azules recogidos por su cinta naranja favorita. Estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada por un círculo de grandes libros abiertos. Era Levy McGarden, la maga que usaba magia "Escritura sólida" perteneciente al Shadow Gear. Levy estaba tan concentrada en la lectura de sus libros que no se había percatado de la hora que era, y por ese motivo, se sobresaltó cuando un chico musculoso e imponente de cabello en forma de puntas y ojos rojos la llamó desde la puerta con una sonrisa picarona. Él era Gajeel Redfox, el misterioso Dragón de Hierro ex-miembro del gremio Phantom Lord. Levy no se había dado cuenta de que Gajeel llevaba un rato mirándola desde la puerta de la biblioteca con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

- ¡Ey enana! Te he estado buscando, ¿has estado aquí todo el día?

- A-ahm, s-si aquí he estado. ¿Qué querías?- Levy se sonrojó cuando notó el interés del dragón de hierro.

- Pues… - Gajeel no sabía que decir, la verdad era que quería estar con ella y poder así contemplar su belleza y sobre todo poder sentir su cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Pues? - Insistió la chica de pelo azul.

- Eh… ¿Podrías ayudarme a traducir este texto? Está en un idioma que no entiendo, y he pensado que tú igual sabrías lo que significa…

- Si claro, ven y siéntate a mi lado – Dijo Levy con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que Gajeel se ruborizara aún más.

El chico de hierro se sentó al lado de Levy, podía oler su perfume, su pelo… No podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella traducía el texto. Cuando la chica terminó su tarea, y levantó la mirada hacia Gajeel, se dio cuenta de que este estaba sonrojado. Levy no sabía que hacer, pero no hizo falta, porque el musculoso dragón de hierro la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos bien formados y comenzó a besarla dulcemente con sus labios que Levy tanto ansiaba por probar. La chica de cabellos azules le correspondió agarrándose aún más a la espalda de su príncipe come-hierro. Exhaustos y necesitados de oxigeno, se separaron y se miraron muy avergonzados, pero felices de haber avanzado en su relación.

Levy estaba contentísima, por fin el chico de sus sueños le mostraba sus sentimientos. Ella había estado esperando este momento desde la primera vez que se cruzaron sus miradas y ambos se regalaron una sonrisa. Siempre había sentido algo más que amistad hacia Gajeel, pero tenía miedo de que este no la correspondiera. Ahora, ya sabia que él sentía lo mismo hacia ella, y este hecho la hacía sentirse afortunada y dichosa.

Gajeel, a su vez, estaba asustado por como la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado actuaría a partir de ahora. Nunca se había comportado así con ninguna otra persona; es más, nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos a nadie más que a ella por miedo a ser rechazado.

- Es difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño, así que no te alejes de mi lado por favor – dijo Gajeel.

Levy le cogió de la mano y comenzó a besarle en sus carnosos y húmedos labios. Gajeel la cogió de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras continuaban con su intenso beso. Podían sentir sus ardientes lenguas tocarse y conectar de una manera que les hacía sentir extraños escalofríos. Gajeel quiso dar un paso más, y empezó a besarla en su cuello y su hombro. Levy se quedó quieta sobre él, dejando que la recorriera con sus cálidos besos que la hacían suspirar de placer. El chico de hierro se estremecía cuando sentía la respiración de Levy en su nuca. Sus rostros mostraban una expresión placentera y deleitosa.

El fornido chico cogió a la menuda Levy entre sus brazos y la posó en un gran sofá con blandos cojines que estaba cerca de la chimenea que hacía más amena la estancia. La chica de añiles cabellos comenzó a quitar la camiseta ajustada de su compañero dejando ver sus abdominales trabajados, mientras él la continuaba besando. Gajeel también empezó a quitarla el vestido que parecía una segunda piel de Levy con sus manos grandes y firmes. Levy se turbó al sentir como Gajeel la tocaba con la yema de sus dedos la espalda. Los pantalones de Gajeel se cayeron al suelo cuando la chica desabrochó con mucha sensualidad el cinturón. Los dos se quedaron en ropa interior, Levy con unas braguitas a juego con su sostén rojo y Gajeel con un bóxer negro y gris metálico. Se besaron así, juntos, Levy sentada encima de Gajeel. La piel de la chica era blanca y suave como el algodón, en comparación a la de él, que estaba tostada por el sol y curtida por sus trabajos; pero aun así, a Levy le parecía en ese momento de espuma. Todo su cuerpo estaba bien formado y la hacia sentirse segura.

Gajeel se detuvo durante un momento para poder admirar a su amada tumbada en el sofá de cuero, estaba preciosa; sus cabellos se dejaban caer por su espalda y su perfecta figura que parecía tan frágil pero a la vez tan sólida y le llamaba a gritos. Sus corazones palpitaban. Pronto se fueron quitando mutuamente la ropa interior con la boca y se rozaban con sus manos el contorno de sus figuras.

Gajeel se tumbó con cuidado sobre ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocasen. Se sentían increíbles, como volando entre las nubes. Gajeel acarició los senos de Levy, esa parte tan intima de la mujer amada que le hizo que le hirviera la sangre, que se le erizara la piel al contacto con esa tez tan suave. Le dieron ganas de apretarlos, estrujarlos y de morderlos. De devorarlos y volverse caníbal. Pero cuando sintió lo suaves y delicados que eran, se puso meloso y solo los besaba y mimaba.

Levy estaba estupefacta, solo sonreía y gemía al sentir los húmedos besos de Gajeel por sus pechos. Entonces ella, inició a tocarle su miembro, a acariciarlo con delicadeza. Este se puso firme, era muy grande, y Levy se asustó un poco. Fue entonces cuando el dragón de hierro gimió de placer y sonrió a su querida Levy. Sus besos y caricias fueron bajando por su cintura y muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad. Gajeel la besó y la tocó con extrema suavidad. Se sentía como afortunado por poder tener a Levy en ese momento, su gran tesoro, en el que todos los poros de su piel suspiraban por él.

- ¿Estas preparada? – dijo Gajeel a Levy.

- Si – dijo simplemente muy segura de sí misma.

Gajeel besó una vez más a Levy, y ella se agarró a sus manos y le mordió el labio a Gajeel de una manera muy sensual que hizo que el miembro de este se endureciera aún más. Fue entonces cuando poco a poco el chico metía a su fuerte miembro con suma sutileza y ternura. Levy suspiró y gimió de dolor al sentirle en ella. Gajeel la miró con preocupación.

- Perdóname, iré más despacio.

- No, no te preocupes, es mi primera vez y no sabía lo que se sentía. Pero ya está, gracias.

Aun así, el dragón de hierro continuó con más suavidad. A Levy ya no le dolía, ahora solo sentía un extremo placer. Los dos estaban gozando, jadeando de lo lindo, sus cuerpos conectaban perfectamente entre ellos. Gajeel iba más fuerte, mucho más. No paraba de moverse. Levy se agitaba en él, y resollaba. Sus corazones latían acelerados. Levy sentía como él entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y rapidez. Ella le apretaba más a su cuerpo, tocaba, se agarraba a los músculos de su espalda para que Gajeel entrase más, y así sentirse mejor. Hasta que ambos empezaron a llegar al límite, Gajeel iba aun más veloz de lo que iba antes, su cara tenía una expresión diferente, y al final, los dos a la vez llegaron al clímax perfecto, el orgasmo fue mutuo. El chico de hierro se quedó dentro de ella mientras se abrazaban, los dos estaban sudando por el ejercicio, y el sofá acabó bastante maltrecho por los botes.

Se besaron de una manera muy dulce y pícara, y Gajeel salió de ella con su miembro. Levy no entendía como "eso" había entrado en ella, porque era enorme, pero no la importaba, porque había sido fantástico. Se rieron al ver el estado del sofá, el maestro Makarov tendría que comprar uno nuevo.

Se tumbaron los dos en el suelo sobre la alfombra, aun desnudos, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de la chimenea. Abrazados, Levy acariciaba el cuello de Gajeel, y él jugaba con su pelo que la caía por la cara. Se besaban muy apasionadamente, jugaban con sus lenguas, se mordían el labio. Siguieron así durante bastante rato. No tenían vergüenza, lo que había sucedido había sido maravilloso.

- Ha sido perfecto – dijo Levy ruborizada.

- Gracias a ti. Levy, yo… siempre he querido decirte que te quiero – Gajeel se sintió aliviado de mostrar sus sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había querido expresar.

- Por fin me lo dices, te estaba esperando. Yo también te amo – contesto Levy con una sonrisa amplísima en su rostro.

Se besaron lentamente, dulcemente y largamente. Se quedaron allí juntos, dormidos, abrazados. Ya no tenían preocupaciones, se tenían a ellos mismos. Se querían. Era el principio de una bonita historia.

* * *

**Final del capitulo y de la historia. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así escribiré otros fics con otros personajes y otros temas. Si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía SORRY :$ **

**Ansío leer vuestros comentarios para poder mejorar y no cometer más fallos. Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Otro beso a todos :)**


End file.
